Super Smash Bros. Brawl-A Motion Picture (2018 live action/3D animated movie)
Super Smash Bros. Brawl-A Motion Picture is to be an upcoming live action/3D animated crossover movie starring Jerry Ferrara, Federico Castelluccio, Jack Black, John Leguizamo, Reese Witherspoon, Scarlett Johansson, Taylor Swift, Josh Hutcherson, Dwayne Johnson, Max Charles, Johnny Yong Bosch, Tom Welling, Zac Efron, Connor Corum, Alexander Gould, Selena Gomez, Ed Oxenbould, Sidney Fullmer, Matthew Fox, Tim Blake Nelson and Deep Roy. Also starring the voice talents from Frank Welker, Jim Cummings, Bill Fagerbakke, Danny Cooksey, Ted Lewis, Jim Walker, Dex Manley, Jay Ward II, Tom Kane, Richard Horvitz, Patton Oswalt, Jason Marsden, Sean Schemmel, Makiko Ômoto, Eric Newsome, Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart, Tara jayne, Aleisa Glidewell, Bill Rogers, Michael McAuliffe, and featuring Pat Cashman as the Narrator. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 15, 2018. '' Plot Summary Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Samus/Zero Suit Samus, Zelda/Sheik, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach and the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana) fight against 1 another and also Master Hand and Crazy Hand and other battle matches in order to collect a lot more trophies and unlock other video game characters. Live Cast Members * Jerry Ferrara as Mario (costume that looks just like Mario's outfit with a stick on mustache) * Federico Castelluccio as Luigi (costume that looks just like Luigi's outfit with a stick on mustache) * Jack Black as Wario (costume that looks just like Wario's outfit with a stick on mustache) * John Leguizamo as WaLuigi (costume that looks just like WaLuigi's outfit with a stick on mustache) * Reese Witherspoon as Peach (costume that looks just like Peach's beautiful light pink dress outfit) * Scarlett Johansson as Samus/Zero Suit Samus (costumes that look just like their outfits) * Taylor Swift as Zelda/Sheik (costumes that look just like ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D designs) * Josh Hutcherson as Link (costume that looks just like Link's outfit in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) * Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf (costume that looks just like Ganondorf's outfit in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) * Owen Wilder as Ness (costume that looks just like Ness's outfit) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Marth (costume that looks just like Marth's outfit) * Tom Welling as Ike (costume that looks just like Ike's outfit) * Zac Efron as Pit (costume that looks just like Pit's outfit) * Connor Corum as Lucas (costume that looks just like Lucas's outfit) * Alexander Gould as the Male Pokemon Trainer (costume that looks just like the Male Pokemon Trainer's outfit) *Selena Gomez as Lyn (costume that looks just like Lyn's outfit) *Ed Oxenbould as Popo (blue ice climber) *Sidney Fullmer as Nana (pink ice climber) *Matthew Fox as Captain Falcon (costume that looks just like Captain Falcon's outfit) *Tim Blake Nelson as Solid Snake (costume that looks just like Solid Snake's outfit) *Deep Roy as Tingle (costume that looks just like Tingle's outfit) 3D Animated Voice Cast Members * Frank Welker as Yoshi (voice) * Jim Cummings as Bowser (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke as Donkey Kong (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Diddy Kong (voice) * Ted Lewis as King DeDeDe and Weezing (voices) * Jim Walker as Fox McCloud (voice) * Dex Manley as Falco Lombardi and Peppy Hare (voice) *Jay Ward II as Wolf O'Donnell (voice) *Tom Kane as Master Hand (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Crazy Hand (voice) *Daniel Huttlestone as Toon Link (voice) *Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic, an unlockable character (voices) *Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog, an Assist Trophy character (voice) *Sean Schemmel as Lucario (voice) *Makiko Ômoto as Kirby (voice) *Eric Newsome as Meta Knight, an unlockable character and Panther Caroso (voices) *Rachael Lillis as Pikachu and Jigglypuff, an unlockable character (voices) *Eric Stuart as Squirtle and Charizard (voices) *Tara Jayne as Ivysaur (voice) *Aleisa Glidewell as Krystal and Knuckle Joe (voices) *Bill Rogers as Bonsly (voice) *Michael McAuliffe as SlippyToad (voice) *Pat Cashman as the Narrator (respective voice) Transcript Super Smash Bros. Brawl-A Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript Super Smash Bros. Brawl-A Motion Picture trailer transcript Super Smash Bros. Brawl-A Motion Picture Burger King kids meal commercial script Super Smash Bros. Brawl-A Motion Picture official transcript Gallery Mario actor.jpg|Jerry Ferrara as Mario Luigi actor.jpg|Federico Costellucio as Luigi Wario actor.jpg|Jack Black as Wario WaLuigi actor.jpg|John Leguizamo as WaLuigi Peach actress.jpg|Reese Witherspoon as Peach Samus actress.jpg|Scarlett Johansson as Samus/Zero Suit Samus Zelda and Sheik actress.jpg|Taylor Swift as Zelda/Sheik Link actor.jpg|Josh Hutcherson as Link Ganondorf actor.jpg|Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf Ness actor.jpg|Owen Wilder as Ness Marth actor.jpg|Johnny Yong Bosch as Marth Ike actor.jpg|Tom Welling as Ike Pit actor.jpg|Zac Efron as Pit Lucas actor.jpg|Connor Corum as Lucas Male Pokemon Trainer actor.jpg|Alexander Gould as the Male Pokemon Trainer Lyn actress.png|Selena Gomez as Lyn Popo actor.jpg|Ed Oxenbould as Popo (Ice Climber in bright blue) Nana Actress.jpeg|Sydney Fullmer as Nana (Ice Climber in bright pink) Captain Falcon actor.jpeg|Matthew Fox as Captain Falcon Solid Snake actor.jpeg|Tim Blake Nelson as Solid Snake Tingle actor.jpg|Deep Roy as Tingle Yoshi picture.jpg|Yoshi (voiced by Frank Welker, since Skeeter's voice on 'All-New Muppet Babies') Bowser picture.jpg|Bowser (voiced by Jim Cummings, since Pete's voice in the Mickey Mouse cartoon franchise) Donkey Kong picture.jpg|Donkey Kong (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, since Patrick's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Diddy Kong picture.jpg|Diddy Kong (voiced by Danny Cooksey, since Jack Spicer's voice in 'Xiaolin Showdown') King DeDeDe picture.jpg|King DeDeDe (voiced by Ted Lewis respectively) Weezing picture.png|Weezing (also voiced by Ted Lewis respectively) Fox picture.jpg|Fox McCloud (voiced by Jim Walker respectively) Wolf picture.jpg|Wolf O'Donnell (voiced by Jay Ward II respectively) Master Hand picture.jpg|Master Hand (voiced by Tom Kane, ever since Mr. Herriman's voice in 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends') Crazy Hand picture.jpg|Crazy Hand (voiced by Richard Horvitz, ever since Zim's voice on 'Invader Zim') Toon Link picture.jpg|Toon Link (voiced by Daniel Huttlestone, ever since all of his movie performances) Sonic picture.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Patton Oswalt, ever since Remy's voice in 'Ratatouille' (2007)) Super Sonic picture.jpeg|Supersonic (also voiced by Patton Oswalt, ever since Remy's voice in 'Ratatouille' (2007)) Shadow picture.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (voiced by Jason Marsden, ever since Kovu's voice in 'The Lion King II': 'Simba's Pride') Lucario picture.jpg|Lucario (voiced by Sean Schemmel respectively) Kirby picture.jpg|Kirby (voiced by Makiko Ômoto respectively) Meta Knight picture.png|Meta Knight (voiced by Eric Newsome respectively) Panther Caroso picture.jpg|Panther Caroso (also voiced by Eric Newsome respectively) Pikachu picture.jpg|Pikachu (voiced by Rachael Lillis respectively) Jigglypuff picture.jpg|Jigglypuff (also voiced by Rachael Lillis respectively) Squirtle picture.png|Squirtle (voiced by Eric Stuart respectively) Charizard picture.png|Charizard (also voiced by Eric Stuart respectively) 3D animated Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur (voiced by Tara Jayne respectively) Krystal picture.png|Krystal (voiced by Aleisa Glidewell respectively) Knuckle Joe.jpg|Knuckle Joe (also voiced by Aleisa Glidewell respectively) Bonsly picture.jpg|Bonsly (voiced by Bill Rogers respectively) Falco picture.jpg|Falco Lombardi (voiced by Dex Manley respectively) Peppy Hare picture.jpg|Peppy Hare (also voiced by Dex Manley respectively) Slippy Toad picture.jpg|Slippy Toad (voiced by Michael McAuliffe respectively) Narrator title.jpg|The Narrator (voiced and narrated by Pat Cashman respectively) Category:Live Action Category:Films based on video games